


Can't Deny

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Can't Deny

第一个吻是意外，李东海觉得是意外。

床很小，两个男孩并肩平躺很挤，免不了肩膀互叠的尴尬，或许并不尴尬。李东海喜欢肢体接触，当然是和喜欢的人，他喜欢很多人。就像人会主动靠近自己喜欢的一切，不带有情欲的，单纯的喜欢。

他喜欢李赫宰这个朋友，从第一次见面李赫宰主动和他打招呼询问他的电话号码开始，他就很喜欢这个瘦瘦的男生，想尽快和他成为朋友的那种喜欢。

可惜吸引力法则是伪科学，不是李东海每天睡前在脑海里祈祷想和李赫宰成为朋友，他们就真的能成为朋友。李东海是可怕的行动派，当他认定要做成一件事，那他一定要做成这件事。

他频繁出现在李赫宰身边，努力练习，成为舞蹈A班第三位练习生。这还不够，李赫宰有更亲密的朋友，而他只想成为李赫宰最好的朋友。

转机出现在亲密朋友先于李赫宰出道。不伤心是假的，李东海陪着李赫宰，他们坐在床角，李东海说：“我会永远在你身边，我是你最好的朋友。”

第一个吻出现在深夜。李赫宰侧翻身面对他，像是说梦话，李东海很羡慕的厚嘴唇轻微张开闭合，又像是因为感冒引起的口呼吸。李东海想弄清楚李赫宰是在说梦话还是在吐气，于是他靠近李赫宰，嘴唇“不小心”触碰，李东海睁大眼睛，心脏跳得很快。李赫宰没有说梦话，唇边吐出的是从他身体里肺循环中排出的二氧化碳，睡前李赫宰喝了草莓牛奶，二氧化碳带了一丝甜味。

李东海判定是意外，所以他并没有告诉李赫宰，他把初吻给了他。

偶然事件出现的次数多到几乎每晚发生。李东海喜欢“意外”，喜欢厚嘴唇，喜欢夜晚，喜欢草莓牛奶，喜欢心脏跳的很快，喜欢他。

人要善良的活着，做坏事的小孩总会被抓住。李赫宰睁开眼睛，李东海全身僵硬，心里害怕极了，舌头却不知死活探出牙齿舔了舔李赫宰的唇角。他不知道李赫宰会怎样审判他，最严重的处罚是再也不同他睡在一起。

李赫宰笑了笑，是跳舞时勾人的笑。他主动靠近李东海，伸手将李东海散在脸颊的头发别在耳后，他望着李东海闪亮的眼睛，将湿润的吻给了李东海。他蒙住那双眼睛，引导李东海伸出舌头，毫无保留的和他舌吻。除了哥哥弟弟们几不可闻的呼吸声，李东海耳边响起快要震碎心房的心跳声，他捂住胸口，他想李赫宰肯定也听见了。

他睡着了，在李赫宰的吻中睡着了，甚至还未来得及解释他制造的“意外”。

谁也没提“意外”。只是，李赫宰开始拉着李东海去安全通道，把他压在墙角接吻。他常常被男孩吻得身体发软双手缠绕男孩脖颈，他听见了不属于自己的心跳，凶猛的把他吞噬进他无法表达的喜欢中。比起吻，他更喜欢男孩搂着他，轻轻拍他的背帮他顺气时，他耳侧轻微的呼吸声。

夜晚的“意外”变成必备练习。等到除了他和他之外的其他人睡着之后，他们在被窝里相拥，双腿交叠，唇齿相接。李东海的心跳声依旧巨大，他捂住胸口，他开始因为跳动的频率感到疼痛。

他们躲进午夜深巷，洗漱室，被窝，在任何属于他们两个人的狭小空间里接吻。紧闭的看不见光亮的眼睛，疼痛的心脏，无法呼吸湿润隐秘的吻。李东海想这一切都不对，但他无法拒绝，无法拒绝李赫宰和吻。

“身体要及时补充糖分。”

李赫宰难得开口说话。

“为什么？”

“糖分就是能量，没有能量连接吻都做不好。”

“这和你亲我有关系吗？”

“永动机原理啊。”

就像每次把你对我的喜欢周而复始通过接触，夜晚，吻，心跳，呼吸的秘密途径转化为我对你的喜欢。

“喜欢”就是最合理的永动机。


End file.
